Falling From Grace
by lolyworm
Summary: Based in an alternate version of The Vampire Diaries. After leaving Fell's Church, Damon Salvatore has moved on to find his next challenge, trying to forget about Stefan and Elena. What happens when he meets his match?
1. Chapter 1

Nestled comfortably on a branch, he watched her through the window. Her long raven hair fell in perfect contrast over her milky white skin and he felt his mouth watering involuntarily. His crystal blue eyes glowed against the full moon's light. He watched as she leaned out the window, her bare arms hanging out the edge of the window. How easy it would have been to just take her then and there, he thought to himself. But she wasn't just to be drained, she was far too special for that. He would have to convince her that he was worth changing for and the wonderful things the two of them could do together. Flapping his wings slowly, he moved his crow form from the tree to her windowsill, sitting next to her. She looked at him with a peaceful expression on her face.

"Why hello there Mr Crow," she said with her perfect lips spreading into a small smile. "Whose soul do you have inside of you?"

He looked at her curiously as she stroked his back lightly.

With a sigh she looked back out towards her side yard, which had a perfect view of the hills that stretched far over the horizon. Looking sideways at the crow she licked her lips lightly. "Time for me to go to sleep," she pushed off the window sill and stood just inside where he couldn't follow. "I'll see you later."

He flew back into the tree as she closed the window and lay on her bed over the covers. His red eyes focussed in on her legs as she crossed them lightly whilst she lay on her back, eyes closed, looking like sleeping beauty.

She awoke the next morning feeling well rested and at peace. Looking out the window, she saw the crow was gone. He had been there almost the entire night watching her sleep. She found something flattering about that, like the soul inside of him was watching over her. Brushing her long hair, she assessed herself in the mirror, her almond eyes a deep brown with maroon ring around the edge, her pink lips curved into a small smile, high cheekbones framed perfectly by her feathered hair. Running her tongue along her perfect teeth stopping at her abnormally sharp canines she chuckled lightly. She always felt that she was longed for something more than the simple life of perfection she led. There was something more important for her to do with her existence. Pushing off the dresser with force she headed off to get ready for another day filled with medial tasks.

She stood in line at the grocery store tuning out as she stared out the window with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Angel," the check out girl greeted her.

"Hey Steph how are you?" she forced a smile.

"You know, same old. What have you been up to?"  
"Same."  
"Well, we're having a party next weekend, just a get together while everyone's back for the holidays, you should come," she smiled kindly at her.  
"Thanks, I'll try stop by."

"83.45," she smiled taking the money from Angel. "I'll see you next week then."  
"Yeah. See ya," she forced another smile and walked out of the store with her head down.

Steph was only other person from Angel's high school class that stayed behind, everyone else had either gone travelling or to college far away from their home town. There had always been a sort of curse with the town of Falling Hills, apart from the creepy name. If you stayed in the town after high school, you were destined for a medial life in the small town. As she put the grocery bags in the car, she looked up to see a crow on the roof of her car and recognised the blue eyes immediately.

"Are you stalking me?" she smirked as she shut the door.

She watched as the crow strutted up and down the car before standing inches away from her and fluttering over her head.

The crow followed her, soaring highly above her car until she stopped in her driveway. He watched her every move as she took the groceries inside the house, retrieved the mail from the letterbox and took out the trash. He sat on the branch outside her bedroom window and watched her. She stood in her underwear, her dam hair falling over her bare skin and she shook her head lightly. He watched with anticipation as she took long, exaggerated movements putting her clothes on and leaning over her dresser to check her appearance. When she turned around he noticed a sadness on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time, she sat on the edge of the bed, her shoulders lowering as she sighed. He hadn't seen sadness like that since the last girl he loved, she was so selfless in the end that she had destroyed herself just so he and his brother would get along. Needless to say, it didn't work.

As the sun disappeared over the horizon, he changed into his human form, his dark hair shimmering as it fell over his face. His crystal blue eyes pierced the darkness as he walked into a bar looking for his next meal. His eyes came to rest upon a beautiful girl, probably about 25, long blonde hair, slim body and dark brown eyes. He caught her eye immediately and she walked towards him with a cocky grin on her face.

"Hi there," she smiled, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hi," he smirked. "Can I get you a drink?"  
"Definitely," she giggled, already intoxicated.

Thoughts were running through his mind, he was about to get the easiest meal of his life, all he had to do was lure her out the back of the bar for a make out session, then she was all his. But he couldn't stop thinking of her, Angel. Her face kept appearing in his mind. He took the first bite into his victim's neck and all he could see was Angel's face. The woman gripped at his head as he sank his fangs deeper and deeper into her jugular, the warm blood pouring down his throat as he hungrily sucked it out. Opening his eyes once her body was drained he dropped the limp body on the floor and stared at her with his head tilted to the right. What a waste of a meal, he thought to himself, she didn't taste as good as she looked. Licking his lips as his fangs receded, he spun into his crow form and fluttered away from the scene.

"Hi Daddy," Angel spoke quietly as she sat on the chair next to his bed. "It's Friday night, you've been here for 3 years now." She looked at his lifeless body, hooked up to an IV and feeding tube. She felt numb every time she looked at him, he was trapped in a body that didn't move, didn't respond to touch or pain, it just lay helplessly in the same bed.

"Three years," she mumbled to herself. "Three years I've been looking after you and you've made no improvements." Her eyes started to moisten slowly as she blinked quickly to hide them. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Daddy. I hope it's over soon."

Se leaned over the bed, kissing his forehead lightly before she tucked his blankets in at the side and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Trudging up the stairs, Angel let the tears she had been holding in fall freely down her face. Shutting her bedroom door, she flopped onto her bed exhausted and the silent tears stopped flowing. Resting her head in her hands, she looked out the window and noticed something moving in the trees. Her phone rang suddenly, causing her to jump.

"Hello?"  
"Angel, it's Steph."  
"Hey."  
"Are you going to come tonight?"

She hesitated before answering, "yeah I'll come for a bit. When's everyone showing up?"  
"Anywhere from 7 onwards. I'll see you after that?"  
"Yeah, sure," she sighed. "I'll see you soon."

Assessing herself in the mirror, she pulled her hair back chewing her lip trying to make the decision whether to wear her hair up or down. She dropped it and it fell over her bare shoulders perfectly, curling slightly at the bottom with her natural wave. Quickly slipping on her shoes she made her way for the door. The sound of the front door closing echoed throughout the empty old house.

Slowly she made her way down the road, walking twelve houses down before she reached Steph's. Breathing in and out carefully, she opened the front door and walked in, about 30 people were already at the party. Immediately, Angel regretted her decision to attend the party. She was surrounded by familiar faces who had moved on with their lives, mostly people she didn't like when they were at school but she tolerated them because it was the right thing to do.

"Angel!" a slightly intoxicated Steph greeted her with a hug, which Angel awkwardly reciprocated.

"Hi Steph."  
"You'll never guess who's here," she whispered. "Dan."  
"Dan?" the blood drained from Angel's already pale face as her eyes widened. "I don't want to see him."  
"He only came because he knew you were coming," she held her arm tightly. "Josh told him that you were still in town and he really wants to see you."

"I shouldn't have come," she started to turn around but Steph held onto her arm.

"Angel, you're not running away again. He's really sorry for what happened, you know that. He just wants to find a way to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? Right," she bit her lip hard. "So he rams head on into my father's car, causing him to be the vegetable he is today, then runs to the other side of the country to get away from it. Can you understand why I won't want to see him?" she sneered at Steph.

"I know it's hard Angel."  
"No, you don't," she snapped. "You have no idea how hard it is. I'll see you later," Angel spun around and slammed into a hard body. Looking up she found Dan's face smiling down at her.

"Whoa, you ok?" he asked.

"I will be," she pushed him back and walked towards the front door.

"Angel wait!" Dan called out from behind her as she walked down the driveway. "Angel," he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she spun around, her hostile eyes glaring at him.

"Can we talk please?"

"Let me think about it… No!" she snarled pushing his hand off her.

"Angel please, I need to talk to you," he moved so he was in front of her, blocking her way out of the driveway. "Just give me ten minutes."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Angel chewed the inside of her lip, "ten minutes."

Dan led her to the far side of Steph's large old house, which was dimly lit and sat down on a long concrete bench at the edge of the garden.

"Nine minutes," Angel muttered crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down.

"How have you been?"

"Great," she responded curtly, refusing to look at his face.

"I graduate from college at the end of the semester," he said without getting a response. "How's your Dad doing?"  
"Oh he's living a great life, every day he gets to lie in the same bed, gets the same tubes stuck into his arms and down his throat, has the same nurse visit him and change his bedding and clothes. Oh yeah and he doesn't know that any of this is going on because he's unconscious!" she yelled as she looked at hurt, solemn face. "That's how he's been going for the last three years."

"Angel, I'm really sorry."  
"I don't want your empty apologies Dan."

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you and him and, everything that happened," he paused and clasped his hands in his lap. "I'll never forget that night."  
"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have left," she glared at him, her emerald eyes piercing his.

"I had to leave."  
"You had to leave," she repeated with a sour smirk on her lips. "So you cause the accident, then get to leave this place and go on with the rest of your life, while I get to stay here and look after my Dad."  
"That's not fair Angel."

She felt like screaming and ripping his head off in that instant but she couldn't move. Gritting her teeth, she looked at him spitefully and stood up slowly. "You're not worth it," she spat at him shaking her head before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Steph asked, catching her.

"I'm going home," she sighed, "thanks for inviting me."

Ignoring Steph's calls behind her, Angel walked quickly in the opposite direction of her home. Above her head a crow soared silently, watching her every move. The more she walked, the calmer she got. After twenty minutes of walking, Angel found herself standing in front of a dingey bar. Walking inside, the stench of beer and cigarettes filled her senses uncomfortably. She approached the bar slowly, careful not to lean on it and ordered a strong bourbon and coke.

"Why hello lovely lady," a young drunk slurred as he stood next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
"I can buy my own drink, thanks," she replied with a shudder.

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to buy her own things."

She stared at him, "a beautiful girl like me shouldn't have to put up with jerks like you either," she then smiled sarcastically.

"Such nasty words to come out of such a pretty mouth," he moved his arm to touch her but she stepped backwards.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," she warned but he just laughed in reply.

"Ohhh I'll regret it," he taunted her as he skulled the beer in his hand before slamming the bottle on the bar. "How about a dance?"

Angel placed her drink down on the bar, anticipating his next move. As she predicted, he leaned forward and reached his hand around behind her about to grab her when she gripped his wrist tightly and twisted it awkwardly. "One more movement and it snaps. Do you really want to try your luck?"

"Let go of me you stupid bitch," he sneered at her.

Tweaking his wrist slightly, she smiled as he let out a roar in pain. She let go and pushed him away harshly. "Go harass someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

He was amused as he watched her push the man, twice her size, to the ground. She spun around, her hair flicking behind her in a dance-like movement and walked outside the side entrance. His jaw ached as he followed her, her scent filling his senses. He watched her as she stepped lightly towards the table, quickly throwing her drink down her throat and crossing her arms over her chest. The moment she turned and looked at him, he froze. His cold heart leapt into his throat as he looked into her emerald eyes, more beautiful that he had ever seen, his crow eyes didn't do her justice at all.

She smiled as she sat on the wooden outdoor table, her feet resting on the bench. "Hi," she spoke quietly, seeming more relaxed.

"Hi," he smiled. "Can I join you?"  
"Of course," she pat the table next to her lightly.

"I enjoyed the show you put on in there," he snickered to himself.

"Why thank you," she joked, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Having a rough night hey?"  
"You could say that," she smirked raising her left eyebrow.

"I'm Damon."  
"Angel," she said standing up and holding her hand out for him. "Dance with me Damon."

With an arrogant smile, he placed his arm around her waist, pulling her so close it was almost unbearable for him. His jaw ached and he had to be careful to keep his fangs from extending. "You're very unusual Angel."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she parted her lips in a glorious smile. "So, Damon," she turned slightly as they swayed gently to the faint music. "Why did you pick this pathetic little town?"  
"I was planning on just passing through but figured I might stay for a while," he smiled as he dipped her slowly, feeling her pulse race. He pulled her up slowly, cradling her body in his arms as he moved his other hand to the side of her face, brushing her hair back to expose her neck. His jaw ached and heart pounded as he rested his hand on her bare chest. He pictured himself leaning down and burying his fangs into her supple white neck draining her body of just enough blood to turn her. Closing his eyes quickly he banished that thought.

"I should go," Angel spoke suddenly, her lips inches away from his. Before he could speak she pulled away. "Thanks for the dance Damon."

Angel sat on the chair by her window sill, watching the clouds dance in the sky as she ran through the strange thoughts in her head. The crow flitted to her window sill once more and she smiled at the sight of something familiar.

"Why hello there," she smiled, rubbing his head lightly.

He watched her curiously as her smile faded, leaving a sad expression over her perfect face. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight while she looked distantly. He nudged her hand which was hanging outside the window, begging to be let inside.

"I'm not letting you inside, no matter how innocent you seem," she said sternly with a slight frown. Obediently, he flew to the tree branch once more and watched her in silence.

"If only people were as obedient as you are," she mumbled blankly.

After feeding, he returned in his normal form, perched on the tree branch across from her bedroom, his legs dangling carelessly in the air. He watched her sleep, her chest rising slowly as she inhaled, her pulse physically apparent in her throat as she rolled onto her side restlessly. As he watched her, he was reminded of Elena. Just a few short years ago he had been fighting for her affections, trying to make her his princess with no success. He had lost out a second time to his younger brother. At the thought of his brother and Elena, his eyes darkened with rage as he clenched his fists together. With inhuman force he punched a hole in the tree he was sitting in, causing a loud crash and rumble to follow. His eyes were on Angel as she stirred and sat up slightly in bed, her eyes still closed as she listened carefully for another sound. Damon froze and watched as her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the wall with a frown on her face. He watched as she sat up running her fingers through her long hair before rotating her neck in a circle. She looked at the clock next to her bed, which read 12am, still early technically. Flinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up gracefully walking into her bathroom.

Damon watched impatiently while she took 30 minutes in the bathroom before emerging. She stepped out of the bathroom with such grace that he had never seen before, her hair now slightly curled towards the bottom, she wore long dark jeans, a light blue stop that shimmered in the dull light and matching white gold and sapphire jewellery. Breathlessly, Damon jumped off the tree branch changing into crow form to get a closer look. She didn't seem to notice him staring as she walked out the door, tip toeing bare foot onto the wooden floorboards in the hallway.

Angel walked through the double doors of the bar and looked up through her hair quickly scanning the room. She found an empty table in a dark corner and headed towards it quickly, bumping into someone on the way. Looking up she saw the intriguing blue eyes she had seen at the same bar a few nights earlier. Her heart skipped lightly as she froze looking at him with a smirk.

"Buy me a drink?" she asked looking up at him.

"You don't need a drink," he smiled and took her hand.

"You're right," she smiled. "But I want one."  
"Ok," he shook his head, not understanding why his mind hazing didn't work on her. Approaching the bar he flickered his eyes back to her quickly noticing that a large man was standing next to the table giving her some unwanted attention. He watched as she handled herself, telling him to back off, ignoring him and she even tried turn away before he grabbed her arm. Damon's eyes widened in anger, his eyes started to get dark rings before he approached, making sure he kept his movements human speed.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked glaring at the man, his jaw aching more than before.

"Not that concerns you," the man spat out.

"Don't worry, this pig was just leaving," Angel held onto Damon's arm tightly. "Let's go," she looked at Damon and he obeyed begrudgingly.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just get me that drink. Plus another two," she muttered.

Damon watched her curiously while she drank two bourbons, followed by a straight tequila shot which she drank without a shudder or blinking an eyelid. Damon watched Angel's dark silky hair fall over her shoulder revealing her face as she turned to look at him, a peaceful smile across her lips.

"So, Damon, where are you taking me tonight?"  
"Wherever you want to go," he responded with a smile.

Closing her eyes her smile disappeared, "take me as far away from here as you can."

He smiled to himself when he thought of how far away he could really take her in one night, but his smile faded when he saw the pained expression in her eyes.

They drove silently down a long, dark, windy road before the horizon dipped slightly, leading to a large lake which glistened in the pale moonlight. On the near edge of the lake was a large wooden house, looking more like a castle than a house. Damon opened his door before swiftly approaching her side, opening her own door for her with a smile.

"Thanks," she said taking his hand. "Where are we?"  
"The very outskirts of town," he smiled leading her to a small wooden bench on the shore of the lake. "I've had this place for years, it's always here when I come for a visit."

"So you weren't just passing through," she stated as she sat down on the bench, her hair blowing in the cool breeze causing her to shiver lightly.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing in a bar all alone on a Thursday night?"

"Nope," she shook her head lightly and leaned back on the bench.

He watched as Angel's head lurched back resting against the wooden rails of the bench, her pale neck exposed and teasing him in a cruel way. His jaw ached and he had to grit his teeth together to stop from draining her at that moment. His eyes focussed on her neck, before moving to her face which appeared so peaceful and calm before he noted the small frown and pursed lips. As his eyes trailed down her body, his imagination got the better of him, he imagined luring her into the house with the promise of a good time, then he would bite her, drain her entire body of the sweet smooth blood that ran through her delicate veins. Shaking his head he looked at her arms, noticing goose bumps from the chill she felt.

"Do you want to go inside?"

His voice startled her slightly, her eyes snapped open and looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "No, I'm fine."

"You just look cold and I always have a fire going in the house."

"Are you trying to lure me into your lair Damon?" she replied with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're quite the cynic aren't you?"  
"Always," she stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning her head against the back of the seat. "Where are you from Damon?"

"All over the place," he smirked. "But originally, Italy, I moved when I was very young."

"Italy," she repeated and crossed her ankles. "I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Why are you still living in that town?"

Damon watched as Angel's chest rose and sank slowly with a large sigh. She chewed her lip before she sat up. "I'm just waiting for my father to die. He was in an accident and now he's stuck in a coma, so I have to look after him, make sure his medications are flowing evenly and all the fun stuff that a 22 year old loves to do," she laughed sarcastically. "I just wish it was over, then I could get on with my life."

"Sounds rough."  
"He's been gone for a while, I just hate playing the waiting game."

"Don't we all."

After sitting by the lake for a couple of hours, Angel lifted her head to look at Damon when she noticed how far along in the sky the moon was. Her heart started pounding harshly in her chest as she looked at Damon who had a concerned expression on his face.

"What time is it?"

"5," he said without looking at his watch.

"Shit," she jumped up and straightened her top, "I have to get home to Dad."

"Calm down, I'll take you," he rested his hands on her face but she didn't calm down. She shook out of his grip and rushed towards his car.

The Lamborghini sped down Angel's home street and rested quickly in the driveway.

"Tonight, same time," Angel blurted out quickly as she jumped out of the car.

"Tonight, same time," Damon repeated to himself with a smirk, his blue eyes sparkling.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel rushed through the front door of the long dark house, hurrying to the opposite end. She opened the door to the last room on the left and saw her father in the exact same position she had left him in. With a small sigh, she picked up the syringe from the bedside table and filled it with his 4 hourly medication, walking towards the IV stand next to his bed.

"Oh Daddy," she sighed sadly. "I just wish this was all over so you could be free. Not trapped in this shell of a body anymore."

Looking outside as she administered the medication, she noticed the crow on the window sill, watching her with his head cocked to one side. She smiled quickly before he flew away, rainbows of light following his feathers. With a yawn she sat down next to her father, resting her head on the bed as she held his hand.

Lifting her head off the bed, Angel stretched her arms and legs wearily with a small yawn escaping. The crow watched her every move from outside as she stretched every muscle in her body, running her fingers through her long raven hair, over her soft pale face, pink lips and curvy hips as she stood up. Trudging up the stairs, Angel barely opened her eyes as she listened to the rhythmic creaks in the old wooden staircase with every step she took. Flopping on her bed, she lay on her back, ankles hooked over the bed head in an awkward position. Her breathing slowed down and was she was soon inhaling and exhaling in a steady rhythm.

From outside, the crow watched as his raven princess slept peacefully and he drifted off himself.

His black and rainbow hair fell over his forehead as he leant down over her, a wicked smile spread across his face. He licked his full pink lips and ran his tongue along his teeth, his canines protruding slowly as her heart leapt into her throat. He caressed her face softly before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, arching it towards his mouth. He placed one small kiss on the nape of her neck before she felt a small stab, followed by a moment of pain before she exhaled heavily. A small moan escaped from her lips as she gripped the back of his neck, holding him closer as she drank from her hungrily. Twining her fingers through his silky hair she closed her eyes arching her neck further so he had easier access. He ran his hands down her bare back, resting on the front of her hips as he forced himself off her with enormous pressure. He sat on the edge of her bed, watching as she sat up, her skin curving as she moved her hand to her neck holding it still with pressure to stop the long cut bleeding. She looked at him through her lashes and a few strands of her with a blissful smile on her face as she handed him a long knife. "My turn," she grinned. Damon awoke with a start. Looking around, he found himself alone in his bed.

"Just a dream," he said quietly to himself.

Angel looked at herself in the mirror, as she let her long hair fall down her bare pale back. With pursed lips she assessed her body as most women did. Her curvy hips could be smaller, her breasts could be larger, her toned arms could be smaller but as she moved up to her face she froze. Her long pale neck curved from her shoulder perfectly to her oval face, rounded jaw-line, full pink lips, button nose, almost eyes and perfectly sculpted eyebrows with a smooth hairline that spread around to her small pixie-like ears. She had no complaints about her face. She never had. As she thought of Damon, a small smile spread across her face, disappearing when she slipped on her singlet top. With a huff she placed her hands on her hips, eyeing off her casual attire as she slipped a black cardigan over her multicoloured singlet. She heard a loud knock on the door and the small smile returned to her face. Gliding down the stairs quickly, she opened the thick wooden door to see Damon standing in front of her. She looked at him, wearing dark blue jeans, a black button down top and black jacket over the top. Her eyes traced over his face, his sculpted jaw framed by his dark hair which glistened in the moonlight, to his perfect cheekbones, his dark eyebrows were creased slightly. Her eyes rested on his crystal blue eyes which almost glowed. She felt her heart flutter lightly as she smiled at him.

"Hi."  
"Hi," his voice rang in her ears. "You look like a princess," he smiled eyeing off her pristine jewellery.

"Thank you," she blushed lightly not quite knowing how to take the compliment. "I thought we could head to this party my friend's having. It's just down the road."

"We can go anywhere you want to," he smirked, causing his cheeks to dimple lightly.

"Great," she stepped out in front of him and shut the door behind her. "Let's go."

The sound of their shoes crunching on the gravel next to the road echoed throughout the silent street. Damon could hear Angel's heart beating, slowly and regular, not changing when they increased their walking speed.

"So," she cleared her throat. "We don't have to stay at this party long. I just need to see a friend and then we can go."

"Sure, you look worried though," he frowned.

"Yeah, I have to apologise to someone. I kind of left her house in a huff the other night after I had an argument with someone. I have a bad temper and knew I'd take it out on her if I stayed."

"Angel," they heard someone call out from in front of them.

"A friend of yours?"

"Definitely not," she grit her teeth as she noticed Dan's large physique standing 20 metres in front of them.

"Are you…"  
"It's fine," she cut him off. "I'll just go see Steph and come straight back. Just ignore him."

"Angel," Dan approached them quickly then paused looking at Damon. "Who's this?"  
"None of your business," she sneered.

"Please babe, talk to me," he reached for her face but she slapped it away harshly which set off Damon's instincts. His eyes darkened and he clenched his teeth together.

"I just came to see Steph then we're leaving. Get out of my way Dan," she noticed that he was eyeing off Damon defensively. "Dan!" she pushed him to get his attention. "Move!"

Grabbing Damon's hand quickly Angel pulled him towards the house roughly. "I told you to ignore him," she growled at him her eyes flashing to his quickly. "You're coming with me." She led him inside the house and quickly looked around for Steph, finding her out the side of the house.

This is just a quick chapter, let me know what you think, what you want to happen etc. I've written more but think it needs more input to be changed 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Steph," Angel smiled quickly.

"Hi," she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I'm really sorry for what happened the other day. I just had an argument with Dan and I knew that if I stayed I'd take it out on you and I didn't want to do that."

"I know, Dan told me what happened. He just really wanted to sort things out with you."  
"Yeah, well, there's nothing to sort out," Angel turned to face the door and saw Damon standing in front of Dan. "I have to go. I'll see you later," without giving Steph a chance to respond Angel rushed out the front door just in time to see Damon throw Dan against a tree. Her eyes opened wide as she rushed to Damon's side gripping onto his arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked at his now dark eyes and stepped backwards. "Damon!"

"I couldn't let him..."

"What did I say? Ignore him, because he's going to do anything to get under your skin," she turned slowly to see Dan standing up gingerly. "Let's go."

"Angel."

"Now," she growled fiercely at him, pushing him backwards.

With a huff, Angel slammed the door open, turning to face Damon who was stuck at the door.

"What was that about?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't matter," he shook his head.

"Damon," she reached forward and grabbed his left hand. "Tell me what happened."

"He just started talking about you and," he grit his teeth as he looked at her. "I couldn't let him bad mouth you the way he was."

Sighing heavily, Angel dropped his hand and stepped back, "come in."

Leading him to the lounge room, Angel rested against the back of the couch looking down at the ground. "The reason I told you to ignore Dan is because he's different."  
"Different?" he scoffed standing in front of her.

"He's a werewolf," she looked at him through her hair, nervously. She watched as Damon's eyes became dark, his fists clenching at his side. Stepping in front of him, "don't, please."

She watched as he swiftly moved out of the house with great speed that he was just a blur.

Running down the street, Angel called out for Damon hoping for the best. She ran passed Steph's house, passed drunk people walking in the street to the woods where she could hear a low thud, like a clap of thunder in the distance.

"Damon?!" she called out frantically as the sound got louder. Running across the road, she followed the noise through the deep bush, pushing her way through branches which ripped at her skin. She made her way to an opening when she saw Dan and Damon fighting and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dan stop it!" she screamed as she saw him in half human, half wolf form. His head snapped to look at her, drool glistening from his sharp teeth. Instantly, he changed into wolf form completely and lunged towards her, his back hunched, his eyes glowing ferociously. Hunching down behind a tree, Angel watched as Damon charged into the wolf, slamming it through 4 trees before he pushed him finally against a large boulder with a large cracking sound. Angel ran towards them, noticing that Dan was now in his human form lying lifeless on the ground, Damon hunched over next to him in pain.

"Damon?" she knelt next to him, resting her arm on his shoulder. He looked up at her, scratches over his face, his neck had a gaping wound and there was blood running down the right side of his body. "Holy shit, come on," she lifted him to his feet. "Let's get you some help."

"No," he croaked.

"My place," she looked at his now soft expression as he nodded in response.

Dropping him on the bed, Angel ripped her shirt off and pressed it tightly against the gaping wound on his neck. Leaning him against the bed head she watched the colour drain from his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked wiping his hair off his forehead. He didn't respond, she watched his eyes move under his shut lids flashing back and forth quickly. Taking in a deep breath, Angel moved her hair off her right shoulder exposing her bare neck. She leaned down and hovered in front of his face. "Damon, bite me."  
"What?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open slightly.  
"It's the only way you'll heal faster isn't it?" she stared at him. "Do it."

In an exaggerated movement, he bent his head down nuzzling her neck, his jaw aching desperately before his fangs protruded. Angel wrapped her hand around the back of Damon's head pulling him closer as he sank his fangs into her supple skin deeply biting and sucking at the same time. A small cry escaped her lips which she tried to muffle with her hand as he moved her around slightly, both of them lying on heir sides. The sweet blood poured down his throat eagerly, his breathing laboured as he gripped her hip roughly, gaining strength by the second. Her heart raced as she felt his tongue glide along the cut on her neck. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes which were dark with lust. Angel tilted her head to the side, removing her hand from his neck noticing that the wound was almost completely healed.

"Better?" she smirked.

"Much," he flashed her a wicked smile as he lay back down on the bed next to her.  
"Get some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Angel opened the door to her bedroom after cleaning up the blood that had been traipsed into the house. She saw Damon sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing her.

"How you feeling?" she asked in a quiet voice which still startled him, causing him to jump off the bed and spin around quickly.

"Oh, it's you," he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to go after a werewolf," she shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe you're stupid enough to come and find us," he scoffed.

"Like I said, Dan can't hurt me."

Damon watched as her expression changed from soft to harsh, he walked around the edge of the bed and sat down next to her, his hand leaning on her thigh lightly. "How did you know what I am?"

She looked up at him, her eyes piercing his. "Because I'm not an idiot. Do you think I talk to crows all the time?" she laughed. "You just happen to show up as this crow starts hanging around. Plus I can just tell with you."

"You can just tell," he repeated shaking his head. "So what are you?"  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned I'm just a typical human. My mother was a witch, my father's just a human and I seem to have picked up bits from both of them."

"You're unbelievable," he said standing up off the bed. "I could just drain you right here, right now."

"You could," she raised one eyebrow looking at him. "But you won't."

In a quick movement, that Angel's eyes missed, he moved to be leaning over her, pinning her to the bed with his face millimetres away from hers. "What makes you so sure?"  
"Because," she smirked. "I'm not just another meal to you. If I was, you would have drained me already."

"You're too arrogant for your own good," he sneered at her, his fangs protruding. He leant down towards her neck, his jaw aching as he moved closer. His canines grazed her soft skin around her jugular but he stopped before he bit down, he couldn't bite. Noticing that he pulse rate hadn't changed, he pulled back curiously, pursing his lips together he stared at her with a slightly frown.

"See?" she raised her left eyebrow as she sat up on the bed. "You can't do it."

"Shut up," he pushed off the bed and disappeared out the window before she could say anything else.

'What just happened?' Damon scolded himself as he walked into his dark empty house. He had never experienced something like that before; it was like there was an invisible force field protecting her. But he had bitten her last night, so why couldn't he today? Agitated, he paced back and forth around the house, slamming his fist into a wall in frustration. Even with Elena, there was a part of him that wanted her blood, that wanted to drain her completely, but he had used self control. He hadn't ever met anyone that he couldn't have and that was the most frustrating thing he'd ever experienced.

Angel looked at herself in the mirror, removing the bandage from her neck where Damon had bitten her the previous night. Gritting her teeth in preparation for the sight she was about to see, she looked at the wound which was nearly completely healed. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she stared in the mirror, running her hand over the small line that was left from the large wound that was evident previously. 'If only I knew what I really was,' she thought to herself with frustration. Normal people didn't heal that fast, neither did witches. She had always been different, had extra strength as well as the natural ability to fight and defend herself, but she had never healed so fast before. Sitting on the edge of the bath, she turned the taps on and watched the bath slowly fill. Carefully getting in the hot water, Angel leaned her head back on the ceramic edge of the bath and tried to relax. She heard the front door slam shut and turned the bath taps off, freezing nervously.

"It's just me Angel. I won't be long," her father's nurse called out.  
"Hi Nell!" she called out. "Sorry, I just got in the bath."

"Don't come down, it's fine," she replied kindly.

Angel smiled and rested her head back down on the edge of the bath breathing in deeply.

Suddenly Damon appeared in front of her, his eyes piercing hers. She didn't move a muscle; she froze on the spot, the cool breeze whipping around her, moving her hair whimsically. Taking her face in his hands, he caressed her cheeks, running his fingers through her hair alternately as he focussed on her eyes. Their expression hadn't changed, they were harsh and closed off yet vulnerable. Her first movement was running her tongue over her pink lips quickly. His silent heart ached for her, as he leaned down; parting his lips slightly and pressed them against hers. Angel inhaled sharply as she gripped at his shirt so tightly that her knuckles went white. He cupped her face roughly, pulling her closer to him, their bodies moulding together in a perfect fit. Moving her hands slowly, Angel ran her fingers up to his top button, undoing it tentatively, waiting for her hand to be swatted away. Instead, Damon moved his hands down her back, running his hands beneath her shirt along her smooth surprisingly cold back.

Sitting up with a start, Angel noticed she was still in the bath, apparently she had fallen asleep.

"Just a dream," she sighed with slight disappointment in her voice.

Drying herself off quickly, Angel got dressed in her underwear before brushing out her dry hair, which was almost perfectly straight. Turning around, she noticed how long it had grown recently, falling mid way down her pale back. Hanging her towel up she quickly turned around and walked to her bedroom, finding Damon sitting on her bed. Startled, she gasped and jumped lightly. When she saw who it was she scowled.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I knocked, no one answered," he lied.

"Maybe there's a reason for that," she walked passed him to her closet. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say thank you, for last night."  
"Well, you're welcome," she slipped on her jeans quickly and stood up glaring at him. "You could have said that this morning instead of leaving in a huff."

"Tell me what you know."  
"About?"

"About me, about your werewolf friend, everything," he replied sternly.  
"Well," she slipped a shirt over her head. "I've known Dan was a werewolf for quite some time. We dated and I found out by accident. I've known you were a vampire from the minute I met you," she leant against her dresser, standing opposite him. "I've never been drawn to someone like I was you. I felt this instant connection and can't explain it. I know you felt it too," she looked at him through her lashes with a small smirk. "My Dad told me all sorts of stories when I was growing up, about the supernatural world. Apparently this town is a bit of a gathering point for other worldly beings," she added the last part with a mocking tone.

"So that explains it," he remarked more to himself than her. "You're susceptible to these things."

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged.

"You're unbelievable," he shook his head with a chuckle. "I didn't think people like you existed."  
"People like me?"  
"You're so easy going with everything, you take things in your stride," he stood up and took small steps towards her. "You are so harsh and dark, but still so alluring."  
"Umm, thanks?" she laughed.

He reached his hands up around her face, "and you're so very beautiful. Like a princess." With a smile that spread to his eyes, he parted his lips and leaned in closely, pressing his lips against hers softly. Angel's hands moved up to the back of his neck, gripping tightly and pulling him close. Their tongues entwined, their lips moulded together as they gripped each other hungrily. Angel's heart thumped audibly in her ears as the room began to spin. She pulled away slightly, panting as she rested her forehead on his, looking into his eyes. A smile spread across her face as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Giggling as Damon threw her on the bed, Angel quickly pulled off her shirt and pushed her hair over her shoulders so her neck and shoulders were completely bare. Kneeling on the top of the bed, she undid the buttons on his shirt, tracing her tongue down until she reached his belt buckle. Undoing his pants she knelt up so she was almost face to face with Damon as she slipped his shirt over his shoulders.

"Now," she traced her finger tip over his bottom lip slowly. "You can bite me if you like BUT don't take too much. I'm still recovering from the last bite," she smirked.

With a mischievous smirk he grabbed her waist roughly and dropped her back on the bed, so she was pinned under his weight. He placed his lips on hers, kissing her hungrily. The familiar ache in his jaw became more prominent and he felt his fangs starting to protrude. Pulling away he traced small kisses down her jaw line to her soft pale neck, around her jugular before his fangs extended. He noticer that her pulse didn't speed up, she became more relaxed as he pierced her skin slowly. A small moan escaped her throat as she clamped her lips together, biting her bottom lip. As he took his last sip, Damon exhaled with a sigh, running his tongue along the small cut he had made and pulled away licking his lips.

Angel leaned her head back on the pillow, staring at Damon who watched her every movement painfully, gritting his teeth momentarily. Sitting up slightly, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, scooping up a stray drop of her own blood.

"Is it my turn now?" she breathed heavily into his lips her eyes piercing his and she squinted with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he raised his eyebrows with concern and she just nodded quickly. "I've never met anyone like you."  
"I know," she smiled, handing him a small, sharp athame'.

She watched as Damon ran the blade along his wrist, piercing his skin with ease. He moved it up to her face and she wrapped her lips around the cut softly, sucking harshly as she took her first sip, instantly wanting more. The sweet metallic taste filled her senses, causing her head to spin as she gripped onto his arm resting her head back down on the pillow. She kept her eyes closed as she drank, like she hadn't drunk anything in years. This was the first time she had tasted blood apart from her own, but she knew it wasn't mean to be as sweet as it was. He was definitely special. Her stomach filled with warmth and she pulled away lightly, licking her lips with a sigh as she looked into his eyes. Damon sat up and moved to be next to her with an uncertain look on his face.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"It shouldn't feel like this."

"Like what?"  
"So easy," he gripped his wrist until it had stopped bleeding. "I've bitten girls before, attractive girls, even one that I had a connection with, but it's never felt like that."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she sat up in her underwear, her legs paling in comparison to his. "How can I be paler than a vampire?" she giggled pulling the blanket over them.

"Angel," he cupped her face and stared into her eyes as though he was searching for something. "I have to change you."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and gripped his face like he did hers. "Damon, isn't that kind of the point," she mocked him.

Pushing her back angrily, he turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, leaning on his hands, his back contoured so perfectly that Angel couldn't resist touching him again.

Kneeling behind him, Angel reached for Damon's left arm and inspected it, noticing that he had almost completely healed already. He turned slightly as she placed a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Sorry I mocked you," her voice was almost a whisper.

"It's not that. I'm mad at myself," he muttered.

"Why?" she relaxed back on her knees slouching slightly while he turned to face her.

"I told myself I'd never feel this way about anyone," his eyes traced down her almost naked body, from her neck with the small cut, to her bare arms and stomach to her pale smooth legs.

"It doesn't have to be complicated Damon," she replied simply. "Just don't think about it. I want you, you want me."

She knelt up, placing her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard. Damon ran his hand along her bare arm, before wrapping it around her waist and gripped her back lightly as he spun her over so they were laying on the bed, his body hovering above hers.

"See? Easy," she giggled forcing her soft lips upon his once more. "Wait," she pushed her hands into his chest. "When did we get undressed?"

He shrugged in response, "somewhere in the rush. If you don't like that, you're not going to like what I'm about to do next," he teased as he slipped his hand underneath her back and flicked her bra undone.

Giggling in response, Angel twined her legs with his as he slipped her bra off. Pulling him towards her, she took a moment to look at his lust-filled eyes and smiled before pressing her lips to his once more.

Waking from a deep sleep, Angel stretched, her arms resting on Damon's bare back as he lay next to her. Her eyes ran down his pale, sculpted back and she felt a small shiver go down her spine as she smiled. Slipping on some pants quickly, she tiptoed out of the room. She was half way down the stairs when she came face to face with Nell, her father's nurse. The solemn expression on Nell's pasty face said what words couldn't. Angel felt her legs go weak as she continued down the stairs and down the hallway which seemed to go forever. She walked in the room which was suddenly cold, leaving Nell at the doorway, her head hanging. Angel placed her hand in her father's and sighed heavily.

"You're finally free," she said with a peaceful smile. "Goodbye Daddy." Leaning down, she kissed his forehead with stray tears falling over her face. Not tears of sadness, but tears of relief.

"Are you ok?" Damon's voice startled her slightly.

"Yeah," she nodded and turned to face him. "He's free after three years of being trapped in a lifeless body. I'm relieved," a small smile spread across her face once more. "Now we can leave."  
"As soon as you want to," he said with a small smile, placing his hands on her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel was awoken by sunlight shining in her eyes. She sat up with a groan, squinting as she looked out the window, the bright light hurting her eyes. Flopping out of bed, she slipped on a sundress quickly making her way out of the bedroom. Trudging down the stairs heavily she realised how tired she still was. Pulling her hair off her face she looked down at her royal blue dress as it flowed over her pale legs and noticed small flecks that she hadn't seen before. Her eyes focussed in closely on the small parts that shined in the sunlight as she walked passed a window. Blinking quickly, she looked up at find Damon walking through the front door of the house.

"Morning," he smiled standing in front of her.

"Morning," she groaned lightly.

"Still tired?"

"So tired," she replied closing her eyes momentarily. "I feel like I could sleep for another 10 hours!"

"That's part of the change."

"I hope it doesn't last forever."  
"It just means you're close," he smiled. "I got you something, I figure you'll need it any day now." He pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket and held out a ring, almost exactly the same as the one he wore but more feminine.

"It's beautiful," she gushed. "Is this what protects me?"

He nodded in reply and slipped the ring onto her middle finger of her left hand, the same spot he had worn it. "Perfect."

With an appreciative smile, Angel looked at him and placed her arms weakly around his shoulders, kissing his lips sweetly before holding him close, "thank you."

"You're welcome my princess."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Don't come to the funeral tomorrow," she stood in front of him fiddling with her ring. "There's not going to be anyone there apart from me and Nell, plus some long lost relatives after money. I'd rather just leave it at that."

"Of course," he smiled with understanding.

_"Hello little brother," Damon smirked as Angel stood next to him._

_"Damon," Stefan turned around, a look of shock on his face._

_"I believe you know my princess."_

_"Hello Stefan," Angel smirked with dark eyes as she stepped forward. _

_He recognised her instantly and looked over his shoulder. The last time he'd seen her, she'd ordered werewolves to attack him, almost killing him. _

_He snarled at her taking a step back before Elena appeared at his side from the darkness. _

Angel woke up with a start gasping for air. Damon flew to her side, his eyes filled with worry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just a dream I had. I'm fine."

He looked at her with pride, a smile spreading across his face. He noticed how her hair fell slightly differently, her face shone in his mind and she appeared more beautiful than she had the days before. He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling.

"What?" She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"You're officially my princess."

"Really?" She beamed and noticed that her jaw suddenly ached. "Oh, no shit."

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah a bit," she smiled. "This is going to be fun," she smirked at him.

"I believe you have a funeral to get to," he stood off the bed and held out a long flowing black dress for her.

Slipping on the dress gracefully, Angel couldn't help but grin as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took note of her appearance, she hadn't changed a lot, but the subtle differences were astounding. Her skin was glowing, the way she stood had a certain level of grace and poise to it that it hadn't previously. Turning to Damon her eyes squinted slightly as she smiled, placing her arms around him tightly she pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. Their lips moulded together perfectly as they parted slightly, tongues entwined. She felt his hands moved down her back, resting them on her hips as he pulled himself away. Slightly disappointed, she studied his face. His expression was one of concern but also pride, he had a small smirk on his pursed lips as he leaned down and kissed her once.

"You better get going, can't be late," he chuckled.

With a sigh she turned around and checked her hair, "I don't even have to do my hair. It's perfectly in place."  
"As always," he smiled with his hands in her pockets. "I'll be waiting outside for you."

She nodded in reply and started to walk out of the room before spinning around and flashing him a gorgeous smile. "Thank you my prince."

Angel walked into the crowded auditorium of the funeral home. She had expected no one to attend, but instead, there was probably hundreds of people whom had abandoned her father when he was in the accident. She felt anger rise inside her but managed to keep it inside, walking to the front with a blank face where she found Nell had saved her a seat. She greeted her with a smile, her soft features obviously sad but she put on a brave face for Angel.

"Hi," Angel smiled, hugging her lightly.

"How are you holding up?"  
"I'm great. I'm just glad it can finally be over for him. Wish all these people hadn't come though," she glanced around the room, all eyes on her.

"I can't believe so many people came. But at least they're showing their support."

She crowd quietened down as the pastor approached the podium ready to speak. Clearing his throat, he scanned the crowded room before looking at Angel with a familiar sympathetic expression.

Angel tuned in and out of the pastor's words, too busy concentrating on what people were whispering among themselves. So many times she heard the words 'so sad' and 'poor girl' that she wanted to stand up and scream at all of them. Instead, she waited for the pastor to ask her to speak. Approaching the podium slowly, Angel's dress flowed around her legs gracefully, her hair falling down her bare back as she turned and faced the crowd, a solemn expression on her face. Clutching the edge of the podium, Angel took one deep breath in a let it out slowly before speaking.

"My father was a great man. He was so kind and compassionate and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. After my mother died, he devoted his life to looking after me and raising me. Until recently, he was the only family I'd ever known," her eyes flickered to the window where she saw Damon in crow form sitting in a tree. "The accident was a little over three years ago and not one of you has come to visit him," her eyes flashed angrily as she looked over the crowd. "All of you people who show up today claiming to be sad about his death, claiming to be his friends, but you're nothing but a bunch of cowards. You all make me sick." Rage built inside her core, she grit her teeth and felt her jaw aching. "You are all pathetic excuses for human beings, coming here to pay your 'respects' to a man you abandoned when he and I, needed you the most." Clenching her hands into tight fists, her yes darkened instantly and she felt her fangs start to descend, but pushed them back forcefully. "With the exception of Nell, every person in this room disgusts me."

She stood down from podium and strode down the aisle towards the door. She felt a hand wrap around her arm, pulling her backwards. Reacting instinctively, she grabbed the hand, spinning around and held the person in a headlock. When she realised who it was, she was tempted to snap his neck in an instant.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she sneered.

"I came to support you," Dan spoke in a small, quiet voice.

"You have no right to be here," she pushed him against the pew, a loud cracking sound erupting when his head hit it. "You did this to him! You put him in a coma. You killed him!" she screamed in his face as she grabbed him by the neck, throwing him out the door. With one leap, she moved so she was leaning over his body, now flat against the concrete pavement. Her fangs protruded involuntarily and she bent down when a force stronger than her pulled her away.

"Why the hell did you pull me away?" Angel yelled from the passenger seat of Damon's car.

"I couldn't let you do it in front of all those people you know."  
"I don't even care anymore. They'll all be dead in a few years."

"Which is why we're getting out of here now," he responded fiercely as he pulled up in her driveway. "You've got 5 minutes to pack everything you want."

He watched her stomp into the house, her fists still clenched with frustration. With a small sigh he rested his head back on the seat, clasping the steering wheel lightly. Opening his eyes, he followed Angel as she walked casually to the car, appearing more relaxed than when she entered the house. Throwing the small bag she had in the space behind her seat, she sat down and rested her hand on his thigh.

"Thank you for stopping me," she smiled.

"You came around quickly."

"Yeah, I punched a wall," she snickered as he started the car. "So, where are we going?"  
"Wherever you like."

"How about we make a slow trip around the country?"  
"Sounds good to me," he smiled taking her hand.

"So, when do I get my first feed?."  
"Don't worry my princess, you'll get your chance soon," he reached over and linked his fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand lightly.

Angel sighed as a shiver went down her spine. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really?" he grinned at her mischievously and stopped the car. "Well, maybe I shouldn't do this," he smirked as he leaned in and traced kisses down her neck. A small moan escaped his throat as she grabbed his hair harshly. He ran his hands down her back, under her shirt and pulled her close to him.

Pulling away breathlessly, Angel giggled, "I may want you but I'm not doing it in the front seat of this car."

Damon ignored her and kept kissing and sucking her neck lightly, tracing kissed down her bare chest, pulling her dress aside and kissing her bare chest. "Damon," she protested before he silenced her with his lips.

Kissing her roughly, Damon picked her up and moved her to the back seat in a swift movement, so she was straddling him. Angel pulled away from him with a smile on her face before she ripped his shirt open, running her hands down his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. Pressing her lips lightly against his, she kissed him softly and sweetly like she never had before. Her lips lingered as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Forever?" she asked.

He smiled and placed his hands on either side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ears, "forever."


	8. Chapter 8

It gets a bit steamy!

Stopping in the middle of a driveway, the car creaked slightly as Damon turned off the ignition. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked to his right and saw Angel's face sleeping peacefully. They had been driving for 10 hours straight, without stopping and she hadn't complained once about being thirsty. He smoothed her hair out over her face and got out of the car quietly. Opening the door to the large empty house, the familiar musty smell filled Damon's senses. He turned the lights of the living room on and rushed through the house quickly opening all the windows. Returning to the car, he found Angel in the exact position as when he left. With a smile on his face he opened the door and watched as she stirred slightly, moving so her hand was between the middle arm rest and her face. Linking his arms underneath her back and legs he scooped her up to his chest and carried her inside. As he set her down on the couch, her eyes fluttered open.

"How long was I out?"

"Few hours," he smirked.

Angel looked at him with admiration and moved her lips to his slowly. As she parted her lips, she felt an aching in her jaw and pulled away.

"Time to eat?" Damon grinned.

"Oh yeah."

Creeping through the trees, they moved without a sound. Angel looked at Damon, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. He nodded in the direction of a young couple walking along the dimly lit sidewalk. Swooping down quickly, Angel grabbed the male by the throat and bit into his neck hard, sucking the blood hungrily. As the blood ran down her throat she shuddered with pleasure sucking harder. As her stomach filled with blood, she felt warm and fulfilled. Pulling away from the limp, drained body Angel licked her lips and teeth with satisfaction and looked at Damon, a wicked grin on her face. She stepped towards him and ran her hand up his chest resting them around his shoulders.

"Oh we are going to have a great time together my dark prince," she grinned running her tongue along his full bottom lip.

"Yes we are my dark princess," he smiled and enveloped her mouth in his own.

"How about we go check out the town tonight?"

"Check out the town?" Damon laughed at her, his perfect tone ringing in her ears like music.

"Shut up," she hit him lightly. "You know what I mean."

"I guess we could," he smirked. "We can find some more meals."

"My thoughts exactly."

Angel moved so she was straddling him on the couch. Sitting back she ran her fingers through his silky black hair, twirling it slightly. "I am going to have a great eternity with you."

He returned her loving smile and clasped his hands around her back, and pressed his lips lightly on hers. Pulling her closely, Damon inhaled sharply as her tongue invaded his mouth. He lay her down on the couch, his hands running up her waist to her breasts as he traced his lips down her neck and chest. Angel wrapped her ankles around his as she entwined her fingers in his hair, a small sigh escaping from her mouth. In one swift movement their clothes were on the floor and Angel giggled quietly, and she looked up at Damon's face as it hovered over her own. He parted his lips as if he was about to speak but ceased quickly. Instead he kissed her roughly, pulling her legs to straddle his waist with force. Moving slowly, he glided his tongue along her neck in a smooth line, his lips grazing her ear lobe causing shivers to go down Angel's spine. He watched with pleasure as Angel closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. He leaned down and teased her, grazing his lips along hers as she tried to embrace the kiss. When he gave in, the feeling was unbearable, his chest felt like it would explode, his head was spinning as their bodies moulded together like a work of art. Pulling away he looked at his princess's angelic face, a small smile across her lips and her eyes glowing in the candlelight.

"How about we go out now?" He smirked at his love.

"What's the rush?" She said in a quiet voice and traced her fingertips over his perfect facial features, pushing his hair off his face. She continued to smile and she admired the perfect face she was going to be with for eternity.

Angel and Damon walked down the main strip of the town, hand in hand like any other couple around them. Walking through the crowds, Angel took in the sight of new people with her new senses. She noticed how they looked different, they smelt different and even sounded different. She felt born again as she wandered through the street with a new confidence she hadn't felt before. She looked up admiringly at Damon.

"When did you last come here?"

"About 20 years ago."

Her eyes widened and she frowned, pursing her lips.

"What?"

"20 years ago I was 2," she muttered.

Damon chuckled lightly and he moved his arm around her shoulder lightly.

"Doesn't that weird you out?"

"I don't really think about it," he shrugged. "Time passes relatively quickly, it's irrelevant."

"I guess I'll get used to it."

"That you will my love," he kissed her forehead lightly.

Angel shuddered noticeably.

"What is it?"

"I feel like someone's watching us. I can't shake it," she said with a frown on her face.

"You're still getting used to the heightened senses. Do you want to go back to the house?"

"I think that might be a good idea. I might attack someone who looks at me the wrong way," she chuckled. "And we don't want that do we?"

As they turned to leave, they found themselves face to face with another couple. Angel immediately recognised the man, his emerald green eyes flicking from her to Damon. The woman had long flowing blonde hair and the face of an angel. Damon squeezed his hand around Angel's and clenched his jaw.

"Hello little brother."

Angel took a step back and let go of Damon's hand, shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his older brother in a challenging tone.

"I could ask you the same thing," Damon said with a smirk. "Princess," he reached for Angel's hand. "This is my brother, Stefan."

"We've met," Stefan said, his eyes darkening.

"I hope you have been keeping well," Angel forced the words out of her mouth bitterly.

"We should go," Elena spoke for the first time, her high voice ringing in Angel's ears uncomfortably and she winced.

"So soon?" Damon asked in a mocking tone.

"I'll see you soon Damon," Stefan promised as Elena pulled him away.

Any words of criticism / encouragement would be appreciated.

I'm slightly stuck so the next chapter may take a while to get loaded up 


	9. Chapter 9

"What did he mean by we've met?" Damon asked Angel curiously.

She paced the yard nervously clasping her hands together trying to think of the right way to tell him what happened.

"Angel!" He snapped as he grabbed her arms spinning her around.

"Don't!" She pushed him back forcefully. Her eyes turned black and she felt familiar warmth of anger rise in her chest.

Standing back, Damon watched as Angel's face dropped and she looked devastatingly vulnerable. "I tried to kill your brother."

She looked up at him for any response, but he didn't move, his face stayed completely still. "Dan and I were still together and we got sense that a vampire was in town and Dan's automatic reaction was to kill him. Stupidly I went along with it. But then Elena came along and…" she couldn't finish. She clamped her mouth shut and tried to block out her human memories.

"Angel?" he took a few steps forward towards her but she stepped backwards.

"I have to go," she turned and ran into the woods that surrounded their new home.

"Angel!" Damon called out as she disappeared into the darkness.

Angel ran through the woods, large branches tearing her skin lightly as she jumped up a tall tree, where she propped herself high, looking down for another meal. She waited impatiently as a young girl, no older than 15 walked along a bush track alone, her friends trailing behind her a few metres. Angel's eyes grew dark, her canines lengthening as she thought of the girl's blood running down her throat and her jaw started aching unbearably. Jumping from the tree, landing silently on the ground, Angel straightened out her singlet top and started walking lightly behind her. She heard the girl's heart rate speed up instantly, turning around as though she knew she was being watched. With excitement, Angel grinned at herself, moving quickly so she was standing in front of the girl, appearing out of thin air. The girl stared at her, her youthful face filled with fear. Angel took a few quick steps towards the girl and smiled sweetly at her, her eyes now normal, her fangs receded into her gums.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I seem to be lost."

"Umm, sure," the girl replied nervously. "My friends are just back there, they have a map."

"That would be so helpful of you," she smiled.

As the girl turned around, Angel's face quickly changed as she lunged for the small body, her hand clamped over the girl's mouth, her other hand over her waist as she jumped into the tree above them. Perched on a branch steadily, Angel sank her teeth into the girl's neck, draining her entire body in mere seconds. Licking her lips she watched the girl's friends as they called for her. With a wicked grin on her face Angel waited and let go of the limp body in her hands watching with pleasure as it landed directly in front of the two other girls walking down the path. She listened to their shrieks and chuckled quietly to herself as she changed form into a raven and disappeared.

Damon searched the town for Angel, calling for her psychically but she didn't respond to him. Calling for Stefan, he found where he and Elena were staying and flew to their small suburban home. Standing on their front porch in human form, he knocked on the door hard and impatiently. Elena opened the door, her white night gown hanging just over her knees and she looked like the angel he remembered.

"I need to know what happened between you and Angel."

"Well hello Damon," she retorted with hostility.

"Where's Stefan?" He sneered as his brother appeared in the doorway. "What did you do to her?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything to her," Stefan replied simply.

"She took off after we saw you, something must have happened between you two."

"Stefan," Elena said softly as she touched his arm. "I think he should come inside."

"Not a chance."

"I'm fine outside," Damon glared at his brother.

"Ok," Elena stepped outside the doorway and sat on the porch swing to the left. "We ran into Angel a little over 2 years ago, we left Fell's Church just after you did."

Damon waited impatiently as Elena told the story of the fight between Angel and Stefan, followed by them practically killing each other before the werewolves got involved. He listened as she described how different Angel was from humans, the exceptional strength both physically and mentally and how she almost beat Stefan single handed.

"Basically I used my white magic to bind her powers so she couldn't hurt anyone else. The binding has started to wear off though, she's gaining strength, I can sense it," Elena shuddered noticeably.

"What gives you the right to bind her?" Damon spat at her.

"She was going to destroy herself and others around her."

"And she didn't want me to know what she was like," he muttered to himself.

"Damon," Stefan stepped toward his brother. "You must understand why Elena did it. She was trying to protect Angel as well as everyone around her."

"You've just made it a whole lot worse," he growled. "If she comes here, call for me."

Damon spun around into crow form and flew off the property.

Damon approached the house after hours of searching for Angel, in the hopes that she would return to the house. He perched himself on the porch balustrade and waited. As his eyes started to droop shut, he heard footsteps heading towards him. Stepping down onto the wooden steps he felt immediate relief as Angel's familiar graceful stature appeared in the porch light. She slowed as she reached the steps, stopping just in front of Damon and looked up at him. Her expression was a mixture of anger, disappointment and utter devastation. Damon stepped down to meet her, slowly moving his hands up to her face, cupping it lightly. He stared into her eyes which moistened with tears as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"My princess," he said quietly and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked in a soft voice.

"I didn't want you to find out," her voice croaked. "I can control my abilities in front of you, I know I won't lose control as long as I have you with me," she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "I hate being confined. When I saw them I just wanted to rip their hearts out."

"Where have you been?"  
"Feeding," she smirked quickly. "It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

"I know it is," he fiddled with her dark hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"Damon?" she looked up at him through her lashes, her face innocent. "Can we get my abilities back completely?"  
"I'm not sure," he said kissing her forehead lightly. "We'll sort something out."

Damon picked her up lightly and sat her on the balustrade of the porch, so their eyes were level. "I heard some interesting things about you from Stefan and Elena."  
"Like what? That I'm pure evil, I shouldn't be trusted, shouldn't be allowed to exist? All that crap?" she scoffed.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I found the most interesting," he moved in, parting her knees so they were around his hips and she moved her hands around his waist. "You almost killed him by yourself."

"He almost killed me too."  
"I know, but he's a vampire, it's expected. You were just an apparent human," he smirked and pushed her hair back off her face again. "It's very impressive. Imagine what you could do now."  
"That's what makes me so angry," she clenched her jaw. "If that little wench hadn't got involved I'd be fine right now, I wouldn't feel so trapped."

"Well, we might have to do something about that then," he said with an evil grin on his face she returned, before they embraced.

"Now remember," Damon cupped Angel's face in front of his own. "I don't want him dead, just near death."  
"I know, I won't kill him," she smiled quickly. "I'll meet you at home," she quipped before spinning around.

Angel approached the small house with a confident smile on her face. Knocking on the door loudly three times, Elena answered the door in mere seconds.

"Hi Elena," Angel smiled kindly.

"Angel, what are you doing here?"  
"I want to apologise for what happened between us," she said stepping back gesturing for Elena to follow her. "It was a while ago now and, well, I've done a lot of thinking since then, not being able to use my abilities, I've had to sort things out in other ways."

"You want to apologise?" Elena didn't believe her. She stepped back inside the house where she knew Angel couldn't follow.

Sighing lightly, Angel stared at Elena, her head cocked to the left slightly. "You're going to make me do this the hard way aren't you?"  
"Stefan!" Elena called out.

In an instant, Angel turned on her powers of persuasion, a relative hypnosis and lured Elena onto the porch, forcing her to sit on the porch swing stuck in a trance as if nothing was happening to her. Stefan appeared at the door with a worried expression. He glared at Angel, then looked at Elena and rushed to her side, just as Angel hoped he would. Grabbing him roughly by the back of his neck, Angel picked up Stefan and through him 5 metres into a tree, which he hit at full force. Angel sprang to his side, leaving Elena still entranced on the porch. She crouched at his side with a smile.

"If you don't fight I'll make it quick and painless, I promise."

He took a swing at her, connecting with her jaw hard, but she didn't move. "Ok, slow and painful it is," Angel shrugged, her eyes darkening instantly, her fangs protruding from her jaw. She grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and sunk her teeth into his neck, ripping out a chunk of skin, blood flowing freely from the open wound. Raising one eyebrow Angel looked at him lying limply on the ground and smiled to herself. "He looks like a sleeping child," she said to herself, before calling for Damon psychically.

"Elena!" Angel called out and Elena approached her obediently. "Get in Damon's car," she ordered as she picked up Stefan, throwing him over her shoulder with ease.

"Are you all right?" Damon asked Angel.

"I got him," she nodded as she approached the car, throwing him in the back seat. "We have to be quick, I don't know how much longer I can hold Elena in the trance.

Damon watched as Stefan's wounds healed slowly, it had been over an hour but he was recovering. Elena was shackled next to him on the basement's far wall. Damon watched as she breathing slowed as she drifted into a deeper sleep. Angel moved in Damon's arms, having needed a short rest after keeping Elena in a trance for an hour. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and came to rest on his immediately.

"There's my beautiful prince," she beamed looking up at him, her hand resting on his face. "Was I out for long?"  
"Not long at all," he shook his head. "Elena's starting to give up," he chuckled lightly. "I really wonder why I ever bothered chasing after her."  
"Because Stefan had her," Angel remarked. "You would do anything to make him miserable, including taking a girlfriend that you don't want."

"You know more than you should."

"I know," she shrugged with a smile and sat up straight. "So do we just wait for them to wake up?"

"Yep."  
"If you want to go feed, I can wait here and watch them."  
"I'm find, I fed while you were getting them."  
"That quickly?" she asked not believing him and he grinned at her in return. "You're a pro," she teased and hit his thigh lightly.

"And you're impatient," he said gesturing to her foot which was tapping on the floor.

"Ugh, I just want it over with," she groaned. "I want my full abilities back."  
"I know, but it might not happen. We might just have to kill them."

As if she heard, Elena's eyes sprung open and she started thrashing in her shackles, a bright white aura appearing around her.

"Oh, look who decided to join us," Angel said jumping off her seat quickly. She paced slowly towards Elena, watching as she tried to gain more power to escape the shackles unsuccessfully. "It would seem that as I am getting stronger by the day, you're getting weaker by the day."

A taunting laugh escaped Angel's mouth as she reached Elena and crouched at her side. "Now, I want to get this over and done with, so how about you give your boyfriend there some blood so he can recover and we can finish."

"No," Stefan's voice gurgled from Angel's left. Damon was at his side, holding his brother's face.

"Now little brother, do as your told, otherwise you won't get better."

"Do it, Stefan," Elena whispered, holding her shackled arm out to him.

"We want it to be an even fight after all," Damon laughed in his brother's face pushing him away.

"I won't."  
"Ok," Damon shrugged. "If you won't, I will," he stepped to Elena's side, grabbing her hand.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled.

"You're very selfish Stefan," Angel quipped. "You won't let us have her, but you won't either? Make up your mind."

Without saying a word, Stefan reached for Elena's hand, biting into the underside of her wrist lethargically sipping the blood that poured from her wound.

"That's more like it," Angel smiled.

As Stefan recovered, Angel and Damon paced in front of them hand in hand. Angel stopped and twirled herself under Damon's arm, linking their fingers afterward sharing a loving smile with him.

"So," she turned to Elena. "We have a proposition for you. Sort of a truce."

"A truce? After you attacked us? I don't think so," Stefan scoffed.

"Stefan!" Angel yelled. "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. I'm talking to your lovely girlfriend right now." Angel bent down in front of Elena, Damon standing between Angel and Stefan. "So my dear, I have an offer to make you. If you give me my abilities back, unbind me completely, Damon and I vow to never bother you again. It's win/win really," she leaned in and traced her hand around Elena's petite jaw. "If you don't wish to give me my powers back however, we will kill the both of you."  
"I'm never unbinding you," she sneered in her face.

"Ok then," Angel shrugged and stood up quickly. Pacing in front of her prisoners, Angel tapped her chin lightly. "How about we give you a few moments to discuss it together?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Damon said from Angel's side. "Talk about it, we'll be right outside when you're ready."

With smirks across both of their faces, Angel and Damon exited the musty basement leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

"Will he fight?" Angel asked Damon wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, he'll fight. I know my little brother. You just threatened his love's life, he'll fight. And it will be fun."

"You want me to leave you to your sibling rivalry and I'll take the girl?"  
"If you would," he smiled at his princess and kissed her lightly. "You really are perfect."  
"You are," she spoke into his lips between kissed. "You know, I really don't want to kill him."  
"Neither do I, but if we have to, we will," he shrugged.

"Her, I'll enjoy turning," Angel smiled as her eyes darkened slightly.

Damon pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply for a few moments before he pulled away breathlessly, which always happened when they kissed. "I think we've given them enough time."  
"Will he be out of his shackles yet?"  
"Not quite, but close enough," Damon winked and took Angel's hand leading her to the basement.


	10. Intermission

Ok, so I need some advice / opinions of the people who actually read this.

I can either finish it off in the next chapter (which I have tentatively written) OR keep going with more of Stefan and Elena / Angel and Damon conflict.

It's up to you guys. Let me know!




	11. Chapter 11

Returning to the dimly lit basement, Angel's eyes darkened and a wicked smile came over her face as she looked at Damon.

"So, do we have a deal?"  
"Never!" Elena spat at her.

"Well then," she smiled and clasped her hands together. "Let's get this over with."

With exaggeration, Angel stepped towards Elena, her canines extending as she got closer and she could see Stefan struggling to get out of his shackles. Elena's heart pounded and Angel could almost taste the blood that ran through her veins quickly, as she brushed her hair off her shoulder and grabbed her hair tilting her head back. She looked up at Stefan who was staring at her, his eyes dark and fangs out. With a small chuckle, she bent down and Stefan jumped, lunging for Angel who stood up with immense speed, grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall. With a single step, Damon stood in front of Stefan, a ferocious expression and held his brother pinned up against the wall, one hand around his neck, the other holding his arms together. Stefan struggled trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of Damon's strong grip as Angel returned to Elena's side.

"One last chance," she offered her with a sweet voice. When Elena didn't respond, just stared at Stefan, Angel shrugged. "You had your chance."

Bending down, Angel roughly moved Elena's head to the side, clutching her hair tightly. Her teeth protruded, piercing Elena's smooth skin with ease. Elena struggled from the pain, a shriek escaping from her mouth that she tried to muffle for Stefan's sake.

Stefan was still struggling against Damon, who turned again to face his brother, holding him still with ease.

"You had your chance little brother," he taunted him. "All this could have been stopped, had you just given my princess what she asked for."

"You can't do this Damon, you can't!"

"I believe we already are," he cocked his head towards Angel and Elena casually.

Angel pulled away and looked at Stefan, having not drunk any of her blood yet.

"Perhaps I'll just drain her instead," she placed a small pout on her lips in deliberation. "Yeah, I think that might be best. We'll all share her," she grinned evilly.

"Sounds good to me," Damon said without taking his eyes off his brother. "How about you little brother? Care to drink some more blood from your innocent little Elena?"

"Never!" he struggled again with a surge of power which, once again, did nothing to Damon. He didn't even lose balance.

As Angel bent down and started to drink Elena's sweet blood, Stefan let out an inhuman scream and relaxed.

"OK!" he yelled. "We'll do what you want."  
"Stefan no!" Elena yelled through her clenched teeth.

Angel crouched at Elena's side, running her hand along her cheeks in a patronising manner. "Oh Elena, you have so much to learn. Stefan is doing this for you. It's rather touching really."

Walking to Stefan quickly, Angel tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "Oh Stefan," she touched his face lightly, hypnotising him with her perfect eyes. "You'd rather give in to us than watch your precious Elena be harmed. That's very sweet of you," she smiled and leaned in.

"If only it wasn't wasted on someone like her," Angel's lips were millimetres away from Stefan's and Damon let go, knowing he was under her spell. "If only you could spend eternity with someone actually worthy of your love and understanding." In a slight movement, Angel grazed her lips against his and Stefan leaned in trying to kiss her. Damon looked at Elena, a pained and hurt expression on her face. Pulling back slightly, Angel shook one finger at Stefan.

"I don't think Elena really wants to see that," she said raising her eyebrows innocently at him.

Quickly, she spun back to Elena and crouched down in front of her once more. "So Elena… How about unbinding me now and I'll let you two get back to your existence, if that's what it can be called."

Elena didn't respond, she muttered words under her breath.

"Or, I'll keep Stefan," in a blink Angel was at his side once more, her arm around his shoulder as she pulled him closely, still under her spell. "I could do with a new toy. And one that's this beautiful will be a pleasure to keep," she ran her finger along Stefan's lips. "We could have a lot of fun playing together."

"It's done!" Elena cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Really?" she snapped her head to the side, looking at Elena. "Well isn't that kind of you?" Letting go of Stefan, she held out her hand, palm face up and concentrated her power carefully.

Suddenly a brilliant red light shot from her hand into the far wall of the basement, shaking the foundations of the old home. With a jubilant smile, Angel turned to Damon.

"You two can go now," she said to Elena and Stefan.  
"But I'm shackled still," Elena said pathetically but her hands were free all of a sudden.

"You're welcome," Angel snapped. "Now get the hell out of here."

"But," Damon spoke up as his brother tried to walk passed him. "Don't forget, if we ever see you again we won't be so lenient little brother."  
"That's what you call this? Almost killing Elena! Someone who you claimed to care about once?! You're despicable."  
"Thanks little brother," Damon quipped before he turned back to Angel.

"Now that they're gone," Angel smiled and rested her hand on Damon's face, looking deep into his eyes. "We can be all alone."

"How do you feel?"  
"Different," she smirked. "But in a good way. I imagine this is how you feel right now. Like the power is electricity running through your veins. I feel like I could do anything!" she exclaimed happily.

He returned her smile, "and now we have nothing to worry." He kissed her passionately, their mouths moulding together perfectly.

Angel pulled away breathlessly and furrowed her brow in a small frown of worry. "Do you think they'll let us get away with it?"  
"Stefan and Elena?" he queried quickly. "Stefan's too much of a coward to try anything. He'll probably run away and hide in a dark corner of the earth."  
"I hope so."  
"And if he does try anything," he ran his hand down her face to her throat and pulled her close to him. "We're both strong enough to handle it."

Damon placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close. Angel's heart leapt to her throat with excitement and passion as he pushed her back into the wall roughly. She grabbed his hair, twining her fingers tightly, not letting him get a millimetres away from her. She wanted to stay this way forever. Never letting go of her dark prince. Never parting.

_This is how I've finished it for now… Don't worry there's a sequel coming up soon!_


End file.
